Broken Doll
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: Based on the Battle ange movie. Gally begins to regain disturbing memories leading to the purpose of her creation. The dead are walking and the sky is falling. "Can a doll have a heart of its own?"


Broken Doll  
By: Fragraham lincon  
  
Before this gets started I'd like to say that this is based entirely  
off of the Battle angel movie adaptation of the Gunnm saga and as such  
does not contain any plot refferences to the manga. With that in mind  
please enjoy.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mr.Vector? Mr.Vector wake up." Said a calm voice.  
Vector's eyes slowly opened to a piercing light. Vector felt great  
except for a pounding headache. Considering the last thing he remebered  
was being empaled on the severed hand of his bodyguard and champion gladiator.  
  
Vector's vision cleared as he looked around to find himself  
in a makeshift hospital. He then looked down at his body.  
"I never had the balls to get myself atlered like this."  
he thought to himself. His body was now different.   
Mostly metal.   
  
"You were hurt pretty badly. Thankfully your assailent  
didn't stay around long enough to finnish you off." Said a   
man in a labcout stained in oil and blood. "Kaga," Vector said  
addressing the labcoated man. "The reason he didn't finnish me  
off was he didn't know you existed. Aside from you and the  
now deceased Chiren he was the only one who could save someone  
the way you just did." Said Vector praising Kaga's efforts.  
  
Vector stood up and examined the feel of his new body.  
It was sturdy and strong. No bigger than he was as a normal human  
but even by the way he could feel his weight was being carried. This  
body was much stronger.  
  
"So how much stronger am I than that little bitch now anyway?"  
asked Vector. "I don't know." Kaga answered. "WHAT? How can you  
build a cyborg and not know how strong it is?" Vector replied with some anger.  
  
"Well I've been watching her and every time I've noticed she has   
an almost complete lack of organic parts. Where as organic parts  
are often incorperated into most cyborgs such as bone, muscle and  
other such systems she must only have enough basic organic fuctions to  
keep her brain alive. She has a central nervous system and that's all I know   
for sure. It's likely she has inorganic parts to pump and oxygenate her  
blood. THe problem is that with so many unchanging mechanical parts  
she should have a deffinate measurement of strength. But almost all of  
her parts are of unknown origin. Mabey Zalem has built something new. and  
it's spare parts were part of her. For that reason we can't measure her  
strength."   
  
Kaga cought his breath after the lengthy explaination.  
Vector clenched his metalic fist. "and you said you were better  
at this than Ido." Vector said smashing the operating table he  
was laying on moments ago. "It can't be helped. I almost exactly  
copied Ido's design, but I can't compensate for the unknown parts.   
But please listen. I didn't say it was impossible for you to be stronger than  
her. The parts I used to build your new body come from the absolute latest  
model of combat android from Zalem. Not even Zalem citizens know about  
them yet. They were complete androids with no human parts because their creators  
didn't think that their power should be left in the controll of a human.  
I've modified the design to function as a cyborg and accept controll from  
your brain."  
  
Vector began to grin. He shifted his head to pop his spine  
but noticed only a low hum of mechanical parts. "What's this?"  
Said Vector. Kaga took a breath preparing for another long explaination.  
"Until this day synthetic spines were impossible to create. But the  
scientists in Zalem have finally perfected the technology. I managed  
to sneak that part down here too. I told you that you might or might not  
be stronger than Gally but thanks to this part I can promise you that  
you'll be faster. Human chemical synapses are much slower than a direct  
electrical relay. You're reflex speed has already been doubled and  
with some more fine tuning you could become up to ten times faster than Ido's  
doll."  
  
Kaga took a drink from a narby glass of water. The long explainations  
were wearing his voice out. Vector rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Artificial spine. I could lose a lot of money if this got out. Better  
make sure that I'm the only one. Don't let any of this technology slip out of  
Zalem." "Not to worry the millitary productions in Zalem are very secret.  
They wouldn't let rats like us have that sort of thing. It would throw  
it all off. The whole balance of power and the status quo." "You don't  
need to lecture me on the status quo. It's how I make my money after all."  
  
Vector flexed his various joints. "Feels good. but uhm...were you  
able to salvage my uh...." Kaga nodded in the negative. "SHIT!"  
  
elsewhere.  
  
The Hunter hangout. A short person wearing a figure enshrouding  
cloak and a large straw hat entered. He walked to a circular table around  
which several other hunters were seated and laid his gloved fist  
down. He opened his hand to reveal a small card. A mini wanted poster.  
It was the old poster of the supposed dead Criminal Yugo.  
  
A masked Hunter looked over. "he's dead already. That's old news.  
You need to update your files." The caped man asked "And who brought  
in his head?" "No one did." "That's right. You see it's because I  
have it." He said as he removed his hat reavealing the same face  
as the wanted poster. He opened his cape wide showing off his mechanical  
body built of piecemeal and a compliment of explosives in his cape.  
  
Yugo threw the cape into the masked hunter's face letting it wrap around   
his face and then fled. The masked hunter struggled to remove the cape as hunters  
ran in every direction seeking an escape rout.  
  
Yugo walked away calmly as an exlosion erupted from the staircase behind.  
consuming the hunters whom had failed to escape in a clensing flame.  
flaming bodies fled from the inferno some extinguishing and other collapsing  
in a final blood curdling gasp. Yugo looks up to Zalem floating apove.  
  
he gestures with his middle finger to it and spits on the ground.  
"You rejected me. Now I'm rejecting you." he said as he made his exit.  
  
At Ido's building Gally is sitting on a table looking over  
at a small cylyndrical container filled with some manner of liquid.  
"Artificial skin? Can it really be done?" asked Gally.  
  
"I've heard about it up in Zalem. It would be easy up there.  
But down here I have limited resources to work with. Go ahead.  
Try it out." Says Ido as he opens the container.   
  
Gally inserts her hand and finds an unusual sensation as teh chemical  
gathers around her and works it's way onto her internal nerves.  
  
Gally openes and closes her hand a few times Her eyes light  
with some amazement at the new level of sensation she's recieving.  
"Your brain is human so you're already wired to recieve  
data like this. You've just forgotten what it feels like." Ido explains.  
  
Gally smiles. "I like it. When can you restor it over my entire  
body?" Ido adjusted his glasses before answering. "I can do it any time  
you're ready. But there are drawbacks. You may want to give up hunting  
after you get it. It's only as durable as human skin and you are going  
to feel pain when it's damaged. You couldn't do things like punched through  
metal without damaging it. But it's still a new way to grow. I watched  
you grow in power all the time but even though I was happy to see   
this it also made me sad to think that the only way you could was  
by killing others. So mabey this way you can grow another way. By experiancing  
new things."  
  
Gally smiles and nods cheerfully. "Yeah let's do it now."  
  
Some time later a quiet room. The newly fleshed  
Gally stood in front of a mirror her small figure wrapped in a towel.  
  
She looked down her arm. As she flexed her fingers the  
skin fed back sensation and even flexed as if a real flesh and blood human  
were underneath. On her bare feet she could feel the cold of the tile  
floor beneth. Ido was right. It was a whole new world of experiance and  
this was just the beginning.  
  
Gally looked over to her clothes. A simple battle outfit.  
It wasn't much but cyborgs don't need much. However she thought that mabey she  
should look into something a little more civilian. She threw off her  
towel and reached for the only outfit she'd ever worn.   
  
Stopping for a moment she looked down at herself and marveled  
at the realism. Even a perfectly sculpted navel. She poked at  
her stomach. Her hands told her she was soft. her stomach telling her she  
was ticklish.  
  
Gally's giggle abruptly halts. She loses conciousness and collapses  
on the floor. Gally somehow can hear and see.   
Unable to move she laying flat on a table with a man and woman standing over  
her. One she recognizes as Chira. The other she doesn't recognize but the  
face belongs to Kaga.   
  
"So she can save or destroy the world. But which did you build  
her for?" Chira asks. "I built her for both. An innocent looking package.  
A child to rise from the darkness. An innocent can burn away the world  
and build it anew from the ashes." Kaga says.  
  
A shot rings out. The door is kicked in alighting the dark room  
with sunlight. Armored troops pour in carying heavy weapons.  
  
"CHIRA RUN GET OUT OF HERE!" shout's Kaga. Before she is   
noticed Chira runs out of Gally's line of view. Kaga turns to face  
the troops invading his sanctum. "You heathens don't know what you're  
doing. You'll sufficate the world if you stop me now!"  
  
One of the troops leveled his gun. "Proffessor Kaga you are  
found guilty of illegal use of millitary equipment. This has been  
declared an act of treason. Your sentance is to be carried out immediately."  
  
Kaga Grinned. "GO AHEAD YOU DOGS BUT NO WEAPON CAN DESTROY MY BEUTIFUL  
CHILD!" He screamed as he threw open his labcoat reavealing a rudimentary  
robot body laced with explosives. "IT'S A DECOY SHOOT IT!" the troops' leader  
called out as the robot charged through a spray of machine gun rounds  
and detonated at close range sending a spray of blood and body parts  
all over. A red stain remained in the doorway where the invaders once stood.  
  
A second wave of troops came through, and gathered around the motionless  
Gally. She in this time also had the artificial skin. "Hard to believe  
that Proffessor Kaga was sentanced to death over something so cute."  
One troop says. "Remember this thing could destroy the whole city.  
We're supposed to destroy it." Another troop answers.  
  
The troops point their gun's downward. Gally can feel the cold barrels   
pressing against her flesh now. This dream was starting to get too real.  
Gunfire went off. An intense pain shot through Gally's body as her synthetic  
flesh was torn and her body parts were ripped by hard metal shells.  
a moment of pain and everything was Dark.   
  
Voices still sounded in Gally's ears. "what should we do with the  
rest of it?" asked a troop. "It's scrap now. Do the same thing we do with   
all the scrap."   
  
Gally stirred. Her skin was touching the cold tile floor  
again. Much less unpleasant that than whatever that was.  
  
Gally pulls herself back up. "Was that a memory?  
I had this same skin. Was it the feeling of touch that brought it back?"  
  
Gally steps out into the hallway after having dressed herself and  
is aksed by the the smiling Ido "So how does it feel to be able to feel?"  
  
Gally looks down. "It did something strange. It brought back  
a memory. I remembered being built. Chira was there.  
She said I could save or destroy the world."   
  
"So she knew you in the past. I wonder if you'll have any   
more memories." Ido replies. "I think this skin will bring back many  
memories. If they're anything like that last one...I don't want them."  
Says Gally almost teary eyed. "Gally if it's that unpleasant I can  
reverse..." Gally nods her head negatively. "No, I want to keep it.  
I'm not afraid. I've experianced only a few things and I want more.  
Even if I risk another bad memory. I want to see what I can become."  
"You're very brave Gally."  
  
Ido knelt down and embraced Gally. Gally always felt this to  
be reassuring. The warmth of Ido's body and the feel of his arms around her  
made it much more calming. She felt she would need it if these memories  
kept coming.  
  
A few days have passed now. No memories have yet come back.  
Another night has come and with it Ido steps out to slow the violence  
that litters the streets. Gally despite her new voulnerabillity  
has opted to continue aiding Ido expecially with the loss of over half  
the registered hunters in the mysterious explosion that night.  
  
"You don't seem to be dressed for hunting Gally." Ido comments  
reffering to the fact that Gally is dressed in a more girlish skirt blouse  
and light jacket assembly. "It's my strategy. If I'm recognized  
as Gally All of the spine thieves will just lay low. This way I look  
like a helpless kid and lure targets to me. And hopefully distract any would  
be assailents from attacking more deffenseless targets." Gally answers.  
  
"Clever. I think the old police called it a sting opperation.  
To draw crime to you instead of going out and looking for it." Ido replies.  
"Yes but I'm going to have to seperate from you. You're fairly well known  
yourself now." Gally says as she turns in another direction heading for  
the underground as Ido moves toward the back alleys.  
  
It wasn't long before Gally could hear heavy metal footsteps behind   
her. Someone trying to sneak up and not doing a very good job of it.  
  
Gally stood still waiting for the not so stealthy assailent to finnish  
his poor job of sneaking. She pretended not to notice as the tall heavy  
cyborg standing behind her prepared to bring an axe down.   
  
Gally waited for the swing. She stepped aside at the last  
second letting it plant into the ground.  
  
Gally dropped to the ground swinging both legs together knocking  
the cyborg's feet out from under him. She then pushed herself into the air   
and uprighting herself put both feet together and went into a spin  
planting a spiraling stomp into the chest of the cyborg sending oil  
and broken parts everywhere. As the cyborg gasped for air a quick swing  
from Gally's blade severed his head insuring her bounty.  
  
"too easy. The scum are slacking off." Said gally to herself  
as she stepped away but notied a pain in her legs. Where she had impacted  
on the cyborgs legs a bruise was forming. "If I'm going to keep this   
up mabey I should look into some sort of armor." Gally thought to herself.  
  
The end of the night arrives as Gally and Ido are trading in for their  
bounty. After collecting the fee both staggered home slowly aching  
from the heavy combat. "Rather proffitable night wouldn't you say gally?"  
Said Ido. "Yeah I don' think I've ever pulled in so many in one night.  
But I'm hurting all over." "Remember that your new skin also recieves pain  
and gets injured. But I know what you mean. It's no problem to bring in one   
or two bounties but we did over twenty in one night. With so few  
hunters to controll the numbers we're being overworked. No one can take  
this much punnishment night after night. The city really needs more hunters."  
  
"Oh it does it?" says a short man who is wearign a straw hat  
and cape as he walks from a nearby ally. "It's too bad what happened  
to the hunters isn't it." "You know I can see a time in the near future  
where there won't be things like spine thieves or hunter warriors."  
  
"That voice, But you can't be." Says Gally. Yugo removes his hat  
to reveal his face. "I am what used to be Yugo."   
  
Gally stepped back in shock. "I don't think I'm enough of what I used  
to be to call Yugo anymore but it's a name fore you to remember me  
by none the less." Yugo replied. "You looke like Yugo butyou're not  
anything like him." Gally said snarling. "Like kissing a battery."  
Said Yugo with a smile. "Y...Yugo...WHO ARE YOU!" Yelled Gally.  
  
"You know I wouldn't be able to have this conversation with you  
if I hadn't gotten rid of the hunters." "YOU BASTARD!" Ido yelled back.  
  
"No need to get emotional. Gally don't you see that I'm doing this  
all for you. I saw what I did was wrong. I tried to leave scrap iron  
city to go to zalem. Now I know what caused all the missery here. It's the way  
Zalem sits up there. So detached from the suffering of humanity.   
I want to change that. I'll make sure no one is better than anyone else.  
Then we can all be the same. No barriers between anyone. And we can finally be  
together Gally." said Yugo.  
  
"What are you talking about Yugo?" Gally asked. "I'm saying  
I'm going to burn down the old corrupt world and build it anew from the ashes."  
Gally's eyes widened. as she repeated the phrase. "Burn away the  
world and rebiuld it from the ashes...."   
  
Ido confused by all this changes the subject. "Yugo I thought  
you were dead. How did you survive the fall?"   
  
"It wasn't too hard you know. Obviously Gally survived a simillar fall.  
It only took someone to rebuild me. A brilliant man named Kaga showed me.  
He showed me my own mistake. He told me all about you as well. How he   
built you before. How the millitary tried to destroy you. He told  
me everything. And since you've rejected your destiny. He made me  
to take your place."   
  
Yugo said just before he walked over and kissed Gally on the lips.  
Gally stopped for a moment then held her head and fell over.  
the sensation sent a rush of memories back.   
  
Gally lay on a cold table looking up. Chiren and Kaga were standing over   
her. Something about her felt different. She felt...alive.   
"We're starting the conversion process now. We've conditioned her mind  
completely. Now all we need to do is build her the correct body."  
Kaga said as Chiren prepared a scalpel. A shooting pain went through  
Gally's body as the first cut was made and warm blood rushed out.   
  
Fortunately the memory ended and another began.  
Now Gally sat in a chair in a darkened room witha projector  
playing a series of images of Zalem and Scrap iron city.  
Images of both poverty and decadence.   
  
And an even earlier memory. "Gally noticed she was  
younger now. And human. She saw the faces of a man and woman whom  
were holding her tiny hands.  
  
A bombardment of happy memories ensued. And then one   
final memory. A memory. Her parents. Gunfire. From Gally's eyes  
poured a stream of tears as unknown hands pulled her away from her home.  
  
Gally awoke much later back at Ido's. "Gally what happened?  
Was it another memory?" Gally sat up. "Too many. I remember...everything.  
Who I was. And what I was built for. A man named Professor Kaga worked  
with Chiren. And they took me from my parents. They made me a cyborg.  
And they programmed my mind. They changed everything about me. And  
they gave me a mission. The same mission Kaga has given to Yugo."  
  
"What is this mission Gally?" Ido asked. "His mission.  
Is to crash Zalem into Scrap iron city. That's what he meant.  
He wanted to make the two cities into one. That's what he meant by  
make everyone the same." Gally answered teary eyed.   
  
"But that would kill thousands of people!" Ido exclaimed.  
"I know. But in the end wouldn't they rebuild. That's Kaga's dream.  
A utopia where no one is better than anyone else." Gally stated.  
  
"GALLY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE EVEN HUMORING THIS!"  
Ido exclaimed. "I'm not. It's just in my memories. But I know  
that the ends don't justify the means. And for what Kaga has done  
to my Yugo...I'LL MAKE HIM PAY!" Gally said with serious demenor as she  
stood up and dawned her battle gear.  
  
"Gally This is good. We'll stop Kaga in his tracks."  
"Which way did Yugo go." Gally asked walking toward the door.  
"He climbed up a tube. He was pretty fast. The rings didn't give him any   
trouble. He must be in Zalem by now." Ido answered.  
"Then we have to go to Zalem." Gally replied.  
  
"It won't be easy. People from down here aren't allowed   
in Zalem. The only way up would be by climging the tubes. You  
can probably make it but I'm not fast enough. You'll be on your  
own." Said Ido with his head held down.  
  
Gally stepped toward the door. "Ido. Thanks for everything.  
Wish me luck." "Good luck Gally. And...come back safely."   
"I'll try."   
  
Gally was in a quick run up a tube jumping occasionally over deffense rings.  
After passing through the lower clouds Zalem was fully in sight.   
  
She looked up to see something sliding down the tube.  
Not a ring. Something humanlike. It was in sight. A large blue  
cyborg landed in front of Gally. "I am Grekko you little rat.  
I've been very bored up here. No one makes it past the deffense rings  
except you and that other rat. He may have gotten by but I'll take it out double on  
you."  
  
Grekko stretched out his long clawed hangs. Three bladed digits  
on each arm. On the elbows and shoulders were more blades. as well as the  
feet and knees. Each blade twice as long as Gally was tall and Grekko's  
size indicated that he could swing them with considerable force.   
  
Grecko lifted off his feet as smoke and flame came from his back.  
Grekko flew out toward Gally and swung his cutters down as gally lept back and   
planted her blade into the side of the tube. She sprung back up off of her blade  
and grabbed Grekko's head landing behind him attempting to pull him  
over.   
  
Grecko jerked forward throwing Gally over his head sending  
her flying helplessly through the air. He flew forward swinging  
an elbow blade. at Gally. She managed to get a hand on the flat of  
the blade manuvering herself above Grekko. and punching down on  
his head.   
  
The impact of Gally's puch flipped Grekko back while sending Gally  
further into the air. Gally took notice of her situation. If her  
altitude continued to rise she wouldn't be able  
to get back to the tube safely. Grekko regained his ballance  
and flew forward with both hands full of blades forward.  
  
Gally took the opportunity to leapfrog off of Grekko's  
arms and jump up into the air. As she predicted Grekko flew  
upward to catch up. He again took a swing which Gally also  
bounded off of. Gally looked behind to see that she was just above the ground  
level of of Zalem.   
  
Gally paid for the distraction when Grekko cought up and swatted with his  
blades. While Gally had enough of a chance to pull back she was still cought  
and cut across her stomach by Grekkos' blades sending her hurling back.  
  
She impacted on the ground of Zalem with Grekko moving in.  
She rolled around in pain from the slashes inflicted. Grekko pointed his  
two large elbow blades downward ready to finnish Gally off.  
  
Gally seeing the incoming attack fought off the pain and rolled asside  
letting Grekko's blades get stuck in the ground. Gally pulled  
herself up while Grekko was pulling his blades free.  
  
Holding her wound she began to run away following alongside the tube  
as she had no other indication of where to go in Zalem. With Grekko in hot   
pursuit she ran into a large building. She discovered the end of the tube  
and where a number of robots were loading rings onto the tube. She grabbed up  
a ring from the stack and seeing Grekko entering spun around a few times  
hurling the bladed ring toward  
Grekko. Grekko sidestepped letting the ring plant its self into a wall.  
  
Gally rushed Grekko head on and jumped up to the hieght of his head  
kicking him square in the jaw staggering him back. A blade of the ring on the wall  
cut into Grekko's back.   
  
Gally turned and began to run. She fled from the building.  
"HAHAHAHA YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!" Grekko laughed activating the jets on  
his back. However instead of moving into the air he notiec several stray streams  
of flame. "Oh no! YOU BITCH!" Grekko screamed as Gally fled from the building  
which was consumed in flame along with Grekko as his rockets exploded.  
  
Gally stopped to catch her breath. She stood up streight and looked  
around at the shining city of Zalem. It was much more brightly and cleam than  
scrap iron city. But somehow not that much different from scrap   
iron city in the way people go about their daily lives.  
"Mabey it's true. The differences are just illusions. We aren't that different  
after all." said Gally to herself.  
  
Gally walked down the streets attracting stares from those who noticed  
her lack of a forehead marking. She didn't know exactly where she was going in this  
strange city. She looked up to the sky. The first time she had ever seen the  
sky whithout Zalem being above her. She gazed to the top of a high  
tower in the center. A calming voice spoke in her mind. "That's  
the tower that holds our city in the sky" it said.  
  
The memory became visually clear. Gally was small and human again.  
Her parents were with her pointing to the highest tower.  
  
Gally shook her head returning to normal conciousness.  
She ran on toward the center tower. She gasped upon seeing the dessecration  
of humanity at its gates. The security had already been delt with in  
a rather horrific manner. "Only cyborgs would have the strength to do  
this." She said to herself.  
  
Gally continued inside. A long shaft descended upward and downward.  
The question was which way to go. She looked down the shaft and noticed  
something akin to clawmarks descending. Aparently someone had slid down the shaft.  
  
Gally followed down. About midway through the center of Zalem she  
came to a bridge extending from end to end of the wide shaft. On the  
sides were large columns which were turning and twisting and aparently were  
the source of Zalem's floatation.  
  
There in his cape and straw hat was Yugo starring out into the void.  
Yugo turned to face Gally. "I'm glad you came. I wanted to show you what  
I've done for you." He said.  
  
"What you've done for me? I never asked you to hurt anyone!"  
Gally said angrilly. "I don't mean to hurt people. But they're   
a sacrifice that has to be made if we're going to be together."  
Yugo replied. "All we need to be together is ourselves. We don't  
need Zalem or scrap iron city." "But don't you see. This world is sufficating.  
It smothers all love and kindness. How long before I'm betrayd just like  
my brother. HOW LONG WOULD YOU REALLY LOVE ME! I have to make this world  
perfect if there's to be lasting love." "YOU DON'T NEED A UTOPIA!  
There's no such thing. The only perfect world we can build is in our hearts.  
Please Yugo. Can't you give up this terrible ambition. Just come home  
with me. We don't have to be saviors. We can just be Gally and Yugo."  
"This world won't let me be Yugo. So I have to make a world that will."  
  
Gally clenched her fist. "Don't make me do this Yugo."  
"Even if you stop me Gally. There are others. You know Kaga  
can always make a champion for his cause. So why fight it?   
Let's just be together in a new world." Yugo replied extending his hand.  
Gally slapped it aside and threw a punch at Yugo knocking him back.  
  
Yugo sprung back up to his feet and threw his own punch at Gally  
which she avoided by turning to the side and leaning back. Yugo rammed his shoulder  
into her shoving her over the railing.   
  
Gally grasped the edge of the bridge and hung for a moment.  
Yugo stood over her. Yugo procuced from his cape a long crescent cutter  
and swung down at Gally's hand. Gally quickly moved her weight to her other   
hand and pulled the first hand away and pulled herself up with enough force  
to send her airborn.  
  
Yugo produced another Crescent and threw both into the air striking Yugo  
cutting at her clothes and skin sending her down and impacting on the bridge.  
  
Gally with much pain shooting through her pulled herself up.  
She closed her fist tightly and as Yugo stood over her peparing to   
strike down with another crescent she punched upward through his  
abdoment with her fist re-emerging on the other side.  
  
"Yugo...I'm sorry." Gally said with eyes tearing as she pulled  
her fist from Yugo and threw a roundhouse kick to his head toppling him over the   
bridge's safety railing. Yugo looked back to Gally and smiled as he tumbled  
into the abyss.  
  
Gally fell to her knees and wept once again. "Why can't I change anything?  
Why can't I stop people from dying. I'm just a helpless doll."  
  
A slow applause emanated from across the bridge as Kaga approached.  
"Toys, puppets, dolls. and I am the toyking, the puppetmaster and the doll  
maker all in one." Said Kaga. as he approached with a blank faced Vector  
behind him. "You can see what I do with them. I made you as such a pretty  
doll didn't I. Even after they tried to destroy you, your beuty persevered.  
I never imagined that Dr. Ido would be so tallented. Your strength might  
actually exceed that of my original design. But why don't we test it?"  
  
Gally stood up and glared angrilly at Kaga. "So you're Kaga."  
"Yes I am your original creator. I am the one who decided your destiny.   
It was my dream that you would be an angel that would put right the wrongs  
man has done." "Angel is just a nicer word for doll isn't it. Niether  
one has a choice in what it makes of its self. BUT I'M NOT YOUR DOLL  
ANYMORE!" "That's right your Ido's little doll now. You don't really  
have a will of your own you know. You just picked up his ideals.   
Dolls may change owners but they never have a life of their own."  
  
Gally sneered. "BASTARD!" Kaga laughed out loud at Gally's  
aparent anger. "Now look at this specimen here. He thought he was  
the puppetmaster and now he's just a puppet. Ironic the great and  
mighty Vector who runs scrap iron city and profits from the seperation  
of his city and Zalem would be the one to undo that status Quo."  
  
"So that's Vector. A name I hated so much and I never even met him."  
Said Gally. "Well if it pleases you then you can try to kill him. But  
be warned that his new body is based on your own prototype. And I've even  
made a few improvements. Vector why don't you play with the little doll."  
Kaga said.  
  
"Grown men don't play with dolls Kaga." Said vector turning  
his fist toward Kaga. "WHAT! I thought I erased your memory."  
Kaga exclaimed.  
  
"You did a good job of supressing it but you should know  
how easy memories are to dig up. I make too much money on  
Zalem to let you destroy it. I don't care how usefull you are  
to me you've gone too far. I'm gonna kill you!" Said Vector  
as he wrapped his hands around Kaga's neck and squeezed.  
  
Kaga didn't seem to have any reaction to Vector's attempt  
at cutting off his airflow. "You idiot. I'm a cybernetics genius.  
Don't you think I would equip myself with the best cyborg body that  
could be made. What a waste of parts you are. A puppet with no strings  
has no purpose." Kaga said as he swiped his right arm aross  
Vector's wrists severing them.   
  
Vector wrenched back in pain letting out a horific scream.  
Another leap up to Vector's height and a swing of Kaga's arm severed  
Vector's head and a kick dispached body and head into the   
chasm below. Kaga threw off his labcoat revealing  
a cold metalic body.   
  
Gally stood ready as did Kaga. They charged in across the bridge.  
when they colided each threw a punch. The two fists colided.  
Gally's arm gave way as she performed a quick spin landing a slicing  
finger blow on Kaga's side.   
  
Gally continued to spin and lept up planting a roundhouse on the back of Kaga's  
head. Kaga relling from the momentum fell forward and sprung on his hands  
performing a flip in mid air and a twist to land on his feet facing Gally.  
  
Gally stared off for a split second again. Kaga landed a punch   
in Gally's chest knocking her back through the air before falling flat on  
her back on the bridge. Kaga capitolized by jumping toward Gally  
and pointing his foot down for a deadly finnishing kick.  
  
Gally rolled backward perching on her toes for a moment before springing  
catlike at Kaga's face smashing into it with her left fist.  
She realized the damage she had taken to the arm before as waves of pain  
filled her body after dillivering the blow.   
  
Kaga was reeling. This was a good opportunity to finnish it.  
All over Kaga's body opened small ports filled with tiny barels.  
A multitude of thin laser beams fired forward at Gally. She sprung back fleeing  
from the chasing beams before backign into the shaft wall.   
  
Gally jumped up as Kaga leaned back following Gally. Quickly Gally sprung  
off the wall and toward Kaga again. He continued to lean back aiming his  
lasers further upward trying to hit the speedy Gally.  
  
Kaga staggerd back as his wieght was thrown off. Gally Landed  
on his face with both feet and sprung back up almost as if it were  
a diving board and sending Kaga down and de activating his laser attack.   
  
Sprialing downward Gally planted a two footed stomp in Kaga's chest  
then lept backward performing a mid air summersault before landing  
on her feet in a battle stance. Kaga stood  
back up and pointed both arms forward.  
  
Gally could only wonder what Kaga was about to do in this strange pose.  
Smoke and fire shot from Kaga's elbows as his fists detached and shot out toward   
Gally. Before they reached her however they pated ways and smashed into   
two columns on each side of the bridge and exploded badly damaging the columns.  
  
The shaft and all of Zalem began to rumble. The tupes  
made a terrible screeching sound at they buckled and snapped crashing into the city  
and scrap yards below.  
  
"AH HA HA HA HA! I've succeeded. We'll both die here little doll!  
I HAVE WON! this whole city with you and I on it will crash into  
scrap iron city! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Kaga siad with a manaical tone to his  
voice.  
  
"AH AH HA HAH HA HA HA!" Kaga continued. Suddenly his screeching laugh  
ended. A spark shot from his body before it devided cleanly into symetrical halves.  
As Kaga's body fell away There stood behind him Yugo.   
  
"Gally I'm sorry for before. I heard everything Kaga said and I realize  
he was just using me. Please help me set this right." Yugo said.  
"I forgive you Yugo but how do we save the two cities?" Gally replied.  
  
Yugo Looked over to the two columns. "It was just like Kaga was  
planning. In each column he's destroyed their main power feed lines.  
If we could repair their circuits we could stop Zalem's descent. But  
that would take too long." Yugo said.  
  
Gally looked to her torn skin and the metal beneth.  
"Yugo. How much electricity can a cyborg body conduct.  
"It wouldn't be enough to stop the descent. But it could give  
the lifts enough power to slow zalem's descent to give the people below  
time to evacuate and provide a soft landing for Zalem."  
Yugo answered.  
  
Gally looked off the bridge to the column. "Yugo I won't  
ask you to try this." Gally began. "Wherever you go  
Gally I'm going to follow." Yugo said. Both  
lept over and clung to the two columns grabbing each end of a large  
severed cable.   
  
Power began to return to the lifts and the descent of Zalem slowed.  
Pain of the most intense nature was shooting through Gally's body as she  
stared over to Yugo.  
  
Ido from the ground looked up in horror as Zalem slowly descended.  
People fled like rats from a sinking ship. Soon scrap iron city  
was deserted. and the lowes point of Zalem's underside was beginning to   
touch down plowing into the scrap yard.  
  
Gally strained to keep her grip from breaking. She tightened  
her grip one last time and smiled to Yugo with tears in here eyes.  
Gally's head slumped down and her last memory passed. She remembered  
her mother giving her a present. A toy doll. "Sometimes if you show  
it enough love. A doll can have a heart of its own."  
  
Then all was silent.  
  
Finally Zalem had landed. The people came out from their shelters.  
The sun shone down on the new city.  
  
Much later the bodies of the cyborgs in the shaft were being removed.  
Ido was present and identified Vector, Yugo, and Gally. Ido asked  
the attendant for a moment alone. He lifted the body of Gally  
into his arms. "Once a beutiful glass doll. Now shattered uppon the  
hard rocks of reality. I could have sealed you away from the world  
but if no one shows a doll love then what was the meaning of it ever being.  
Just a broken doll."  
  
Ido held Gally's broken body close to him and wept.   
  
A new city is born. There will be differences. There will be  
rich and poor. There will be sadness and joy. And as the sun rose  
on the first day of a new city these words were spoken.  
"Sometimes if you show it enough love. A doll can have   
a heart of its own."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
